Blossom of Leaf
by AizSaku
Summary: discontinued When Sakura is kidnapped by one's brother, one must find back his possession. When Itachi gives Sakura all the wrong memories to her past and her love...ItaSakuSasu?
1. Nani

**0-0, yay me! My first Naruto fanfic. . , don't look at me like that, I'm just excited. Well, I guess I just like making new stories. Continueing old one aren't as fun . I still have Life's Rule and the other one whose title I can never remember under hand. Yes I know, you think, "What a freak. Can't even remember her own story's name." Still, even if you think that, REVIEW! And that pairings are: a little ItachiSakura & SasukeSakura.**

**Sakura: so this fanfiction is all about Sasuke-kun and me? (it BETTER, or you'll meet an awful end, Aizy!)**

**Me: um... Ya!**

**Sakura: . Good! I was hoping that it would me.**

**Me: 0.0 (personality changing much) eh heh...**

**Sakura: DOES THAT MEAN YOU LIED! HOW DARE YOU LIE! THIS IS A FANFICTION ABOUT SASUKE-KUN AND I RIGHT?**

* * *

**NANI! (yes, that is the name of the chappie) **

The pink petals of the tree blew with the wind. The pale petals dancing with the wind. Pink hair framed the face of the green-eyed girl who sat under the cherry tree. Light hair wisping across her face as the wind blew. Her light gree eyes cast downward with disappointment, perhaps even sadness. Sasuke had rejected her again... The red dressed girl had came to the field of cherry trees crying, her sadness broke the hearts of the animals surrounding her. It was always the same. She had came her to seek sanctuary among the flowers she was named under, Sakura.

She always came when she wanted to get away from her life. Calming her sadness by sitting among the trees listening to the birds' songs. Now, most of the times she just came to get away from Sasuke. Away from the boy who shattered her heart into a million pieces.

A wind blew past. A shadow creeped among the trees, but the pink haired girl didn't notice anything. A flash of black and white moved in the valley of the pink flowers, yet the pink-haired girl was still sulking. Another flash, and the shadow was quite near. The pink-haired maiden sighed. The shadow fell over her, her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in horror, then... She was gone.

**

* * *

The next day... **

Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha were at the bridge, waiting for their sensei, Kakashi.

"Why isn't Sakura-chan here yet? Isn't she suppose to be aways early?" asked Naruto as he scratched his cornpatch yellow messy hair.

"She's probably at her house priming up." answered an annoyed Sasuke, "And stop asking obvious questions, Naruto. No one can be expected to be early all the time."

"She's probably trying to look good for me and not you Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Idiot head -.-." thougjt Sasuke.

'Kakashi sensei hasn't arrived either," said naruto.

"Didn't I tell you not to ask obvious questions. If Kakashi sensei isn't standing here, then obviously he's not here yet. And he is NEVER on time you idiot. Stop talking or you'll end up dead in the river." growled Sasuke, he was REALLY REALLY annoyed now. Naruto asked/said too many obvious/stupid questions. Nothing he ever says is considered "smart" (srry Naruto the character fan ppl.). Naruto put on his, "I-really-hate-you" face on (That's the angry face).

"Oh you think that you're all smart, Sa-su-ke! BUT YOU'RE NOT!" shouted Naruto, he clenched his fingers into fists.

"STOP SAYING OBVIOUS QUESTIONS! I AM SMARTER THAN YOU! For example, WHO said that Kakashi isn't here when he wasn't? YOU! Who asked why Sakura isn't always early? YOU!" shouted Sasuke back, ok, so you all know that he is REALLY REALLY angry now. Here, a full-fedged fight began. Naruto charged at Sasuke, but Sasuke-kun dodged Naruto's pathetic attempt to hit him. He then was about to punch Naruto when...

cough cough clears throat Both Sasuke and Naruto turned their wide-eyed heads to behind them... There stood um... What? 20 grey-suited jounins, each with a grin on his/her face, thinking, "Oh how funny. The last of the Uchiha clan and the kid with the nine-tailed fox demon in him. Heehee, wonder who would have won if the Leader didn't stop them."

"Oh hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be Hokage someday, believe it!" grinned Naruto,"And do you have a cough? if you do, try some instant ramen, that always breaks sickness from me!" So now, every ninja is thinking, "Ok, the Uchiha kid would have won."

"Now that Uzamaki Naruto had made his...Unique speech, we shall move on. Now I presume that you kids have been watching for about 5 hours for your sensei and teammate to come. Am I right?" said the ninja with the "cough". Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

:"Well," continued the ninja, "They're NOT coming." In the most matter of fact voice. Sasuke looked pissed off and Naruto looked... Well, like Naruto, except he looked a little dumber. (no offense to Naruto fans).

"So you're saying that they're NOT coming?" asked Naruto, feeling stupider.

"Kid, stop asking obvious questions, and STOP repeating me." the ninja said. Now, the grey-suited ninjas were thinking, "The Uchiha kid would have won BIG time."

"Sakura Haruno, as your teammate is called, has been reported missing late yesterday night. You sensi, Hatake Kakashi has received the news this morning. He has now gone with several jounins to search for Sakura. He remembered that he left you kids waiting at the bridge and told us to get you on our way back to report to the Hokage." said the ninja. Sasuke and Naruto fell when the ninja said about Kakashi forgetting them.

"So like Kakashi sensei to leave us here," thought Sasuke, "But so not like Sakura to run away. Was it because of me?" **dramatic music**

* * *

Sakura's POV 

Owwww... I feel horrible. groan Where I'm I?... Who am I? What am I doing here... In this cave? Who's that over there?

"Where I am" I said softly. I noticed that the person over there was actually a really hot looking guy with gleaming red eyes. "Woh... Now that kinda ruins the total hot guy vision for a bit. Red eyes... Kinda evil looking... The Guy, as I shall call him until I know his name smiled? HE SMILED! The smile's kinda hollow BUT WHO CARES?

"You're with me now, you're safe," said the hot Guy.

"Wait... Who I'm I? Who are you?" I asked, my head was really really hurting now. And I felt a little sleepy.

"You're Chira Hirashi, and you may call me Itachi." he whispered in my ear, making my face flush. His voice was so soft and warm, and I was sleepy. My eyelids got heavier and it was getting harder and harder to keep awake. The last thing I saw was Itachi, and he wasn't smiling...

BACK AT KONOHA LEAF VILLAGE:

"Umm... So what are we suppose to do?" asked Naruto, they had just arrived at the base of the SWAT ninja teams with the grey-suited jounins.

"We're going to interrogate you two, we have to get a clue at who captures Sakura Haruno or why she left."

"So...Um...How are you guys gonna interrogate us?" asked Naruto. The Leader, who's name actually was Gorshi Tonoyoshi (srry ppl about the name. I couldn't think of anything else), but they just called him Mister, looked at Naruto and said in the same boring voice, "We ask you questions."

"Oh!" grinned Naruto, "You guys ask us questions like what kind of ramen we ate for breakfast. Well, I had chicken soup ramen, but I wish I had beef stew ramen, but I ran out on it yesterday night but-" He was cut off by Mister coughing, "We're going to start now... If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! Ask away!" grinned Naruto, unobvious of the pissed-off Sasuke and the Leader who was giving him the WHO-THE-HECK-ARE-YOU look emphisized by 100.

"Where did you two last see Haruno Sakura?" asked the Leader. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke cut him off, "At our training near Training ground #45."

"Ok. Did miss Haruno seem weird the past week? Did she mention anything about not liking Konoha?" asked Mister. Again, it was Sasuke who replied and Naruto who opened his mouth just to be cut off, "She acted as she had always acted. No, she never mentioned anything about not liking Konoha, but just to let you know, she always loved Konoha and never would have thought to part from it."

"YA! Sakura's like the heart of Konoha! GO SAKURA! WIthout her, a lot of people in Konoha wouldn't be happy. Whatcha think about that? And if people aren't happy, that means there's no heart! So Sakura is the heart of this village!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, but he did kinda agree with Naruto. "A lot of people are going to be affected by Sakura being missing. Naruto, Ino, Kakashi sensei, Tsunade-sama, Lord Hokage, her parents, Hinata, and all her other friends... And maybe even me..." thought Sasuke.

"Hmm...Interesting... Is there anything of Sakura's that might lead us to where she might be?" asked Mister.

"Well... I think she kept a journal... But she always had it with her so it might have gone with her," said Sasuke.

"Ok. You're time here is done. We'll be asking her other friends and family on our way to finding her. If we discover anything, we'll be sure to let you know." said Mister as he stood up to lead our two heroes out.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"How do you know all this stuff about Sakura?" asked Naruto. Sasuke froze for about a quarter of a second and responded, "Well, if you're asking that, I presume that you dind't know the answers to the questions we just answered. But if you really want to know how I know these things... It's because I'm observent and you're not." Naruto didn't seem to react. He didn't even make a loud obnoxious comment or get mad. And Sasuke noticed that... Like I said, our hottie Sasuke notices basically everything.

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is... She couldn't have left Konoha on her own... But who would have captured such a smart, pretty, and yet some how tempered girl like Sakura?" wondered Naruto.

"hn"

"How big is your vocabulary Sasuke?"

"hn"

"Ya... Real big..."

"Like yours is any bigger."

DUNNNNNNNNNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**At the cave where Itachi and "Chira Mirashi" are:**

Groan. Itachi Uchiha turned around. Surprised to see that the girl had awakened. "So soon?" thought Itachi. He put on one of those "smiles" and said in a soothing tone, "Chira! You're awake. How nice. Are you feeling better?" The girl looked at him, her eyes surprised as she realized that Itachi was there, "I'm feeling much better now, Itachi-san, thank you." Itachi smiled and said, "No need to thank me my dear Chira." She looked confused and said, "Why can't I remember anything?" She shook her head. Itachi put on a face of sympathy, "Chira, I'm sorry. You have amnesia." The girl's eyes went wide then normal, but a little sad then said, "Oh. I see," but she suddenly brightened again and asked, "But you know who I am right? You can tell me about myself!" Itachi fake smiled and said, "Of course I will. But after you eat something."

**

* * *

Im so sorry that I couldn't tell you more about Itachi and Chira. It's just that, well... I'M FEELING EVIL! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Sorry about that... I was just expressing myself. For all you Naruto fans, I'm sorry that I made Naruto look like a idiot, but he kinda is... No offense. I'm not sure you guys are even reading this apology but YOU SHOULD! (even though i sometimes don't). Don't you think Itachi is SOOOOO EVIL/1! Telling poor Sakura-chan that she is Chira Mirashi. But will Naruto and Sasuke find and rescue Sakura? Most of you probably think yes, but I also like giving surprises by making the ending exactly the opposite as you guys would have thought. not saying that I am going to do that, I, myself like good endings. **

**Voting: I can't decide the name of the story so I have a few ideas. But if you have a suggestion, plz review.**

**1) Demon Brothers (cause Sasuke and Itachi are brothers who both want Sakura) **

**2) The Blossom of Leaf (cause Sakura's name means cherry blossom, and Leaf Village it the village she lives in) **

**3) Sudden Life (cause Sakura got a new name.)**

**4) OTher (if other, plz give a name) **

**Yes, most of the names are lame. THat's why YOU guys are gonna think of ideas right? Review!**

**Aiz**


	2. My history

**You guys ALWAYS startle me... Did you know that? Like 10 minutes after I made this story, I get 6 reviews... Then I check the number of hits on this story... And it read 197... I was like, "OH MY KAMI! WHAT THE FREAK?" The thing is, of all the fanfictions I wrote... It's now ranking 3rd most highest hits... Now (I started writing this 2 days after I made the story)...It moved to 2nd place... 400 something hits people... That's like the WHOLE population of MIDDLE SCHOOL! 2 DAYS! 2! IS IT REALLY THAT GOOD! Gosh, I woulnd't be surprised if TOMORROW I hit 900 hits... It's gonna catch up to my Life's rule with like 5000 something hits... And that took like 5 months to get that far while this is only 2 days old... AND it's already in a C2... I'm really thinking about changing the pairings... I mean, ItaSaku is no longer ItaSaku...It's more like a ItaChi. ITACHI! God, i just realized that ItachixChira spells Itachi... And you guys need to help me learn all the jutsus... At lease the Katon (fire summon) jutsus for Sasuke and the names of the Mangekyou Sharingan wheels... **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Many of you have asked if I watched the Englsh dubs... Well, I do, but I also watch the Japanese Version (except I havne't watched it in...A long time). Naruto watchers are no all Japanese or know where to watch the Jap Version so I used the English Version quotes and stuff. But I probably won't add a lot of Japanese in the fic cause I'm loosing touch with my Japanese... . " I forgot what Dattemayo means... Another common question is why did Itachi give Sakura a different name... Well, this is something that will be explained by reading on the further chapters. A further hint would be that Itachi is not a prodigy for nothing, he can predict the future quite well. Oh, and I got most of the chapters planned out in my notebooks already except... My dear dear friends who comment, read, and edit my work...Have lost it somewhere under their pile of my works... So, I'm going my memory right now... This isnot the original planning of the work, it's a make up... But I think it's better than the original... ANOTHER common question would be the one about my name and race (athenicity?)... My real name is NOT Mizuki. I lived in Japan for a time and just to make it easier for the people there, I got Mizuki as a Japanese name. I think it's suppose to mean beautiful moon or something along that...-.- I'm not Japanese however... Well I'm 1/4th if you could call it that..**

**Thank you:**

**I Have An Alter Ego, Chibi-Tori12, Sasuke-Sakura-Blossoms, Aria's Star, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, AznMelon, mfpeach, JCK, Daughter of Water, Flame Unicorn, xXgaaraXxandxXnejiXx**

**...0**

**Bold: look at the bottom of the page for translations and such**

regualar: text

_italics: thoughs_

**Chapter 2: My History**

Birds twittered outside the clear glass of the window. The mellow chocolately look of the wood framing the old-fashioned window. The window was opened on it's shiny golden hinges to let the fresh breeze in, the refreshing scent of the forest blew gently to the pink-haired girl asleep in a bed of red and black silks. THe draping curtain of silks hung to the sides of the four-poster bed. The red siwrling into the black bellowed out as the wind swept it into a graceful dance. Sunshine from the window glided to the polished wooden floors from the creamy walls of the beautifully fernished room.

Slowly, the girl fluttered her long lashes and emerald seas opened to the world. She slowly comprehended that the ceiling did not belong to her room. And neither did the beautiful soft bed. In fact, she couldn't remember anything...Except her name...And a shadowed, yet thought beautiful face of whom she did not remember...

"Why can't I remember?..." then a long slender shadow fell upon the red covers of the bed, "Ah! My darling Chira! You're awake!" The emerald eyed girl snapped her head toward the voice.

There, a kind-looking gentleman, who I may mention was extremely hot, stood. His bangs blew in the wind while his long hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a red ribbon. His hair fell down his red cloak with red cloud-looking figures on it. The high collar of the cloak masked half of his gentle smile that brushed across his beautiful face. His eyes were the most captivating. A stunning red color framed my beautiful long lashes, they stood out like rubies in the jungle of midnight black hair.

"Who are you? Who am I?" she asked softly, her eyelids drooping. The man suddenly looked pained, as if he was stabbed by a knife and he said, "You really don't remember, Chira? I'm Itachi, remember? From yesterday morning?" She suddenly did, this was the shadow-faced man! The supposed beautiful prince that was indeed beautiful, but more than expected.

There was a pause, but she nodded. Slowly, the man's face was smiling gently again.

"Certainly, a gentleman such as yourself won't save a girl like me in these conditions..." mumbled Chira as she struggled to keep awake. The man, Itachi's face became gentler and he whispered back, "You're my fiance (is that how u spell it) Chira... How can I not save you, my love?" He smiled again, the soft smile that seems to linger in her mind forever more. It suddenly seemed so familiar, so welcoming... As if it DID know her, and was given to her all her life!

Chira, suddenly felt extremely happy, happier as she've ever been sense she woke to nothingness in her still mind. She suddenly smiled at Itachi, but couldn't hide back a yawn. Itachi leaned down and touched her gently on the back and pushed her back onto the mattress, and purred, "Now you have to sleep Chira. You're chakra needs it..." And that was all she heard and saw, him... Before her world melted into blackness.

**O**

While in Konoha, the rest of Team 7 were pondering and restless. They were at the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto, being dead worried about "his" Sakura-chan hadn't even finished his 2nd bowl of chicken ramen yet. He just didn't feel hungry. Sakura-chan was an important person in his life, being his lifelong crush and his beloved teammate (not Sasuke). Sasuke, our adorable ice block of an avenger was still stoic as ever, though that's not what was happening in his genius of a mind.

Inside the black-haired male's head was a flury of activity. His mind was in chaos. There was a many mini Sasukes running around doing all kind of work that was processing his thoughts. Take the personality Sasukes in the back, the brooding one, the avenger one, the angry one, the attack mode on, and the... Little comma... The little comma was probably the curse seal but... Ya...

There was a Sasuke running around at the filing cabinet looking under H for Haruno, and S for Sakura. There was another one who's arm was writing so fast it was all a blur. There were theories about how Sakura was gone, who could have kidnapped her, etc. There was another, this one however, we don't EVER see... It was a panicing little Sasuke who was rapidly, like the Sasuke with the pencil, drawing all kinds of conclusions of how they might Sakura...

We now all know what's going on in our prodigy's head...

"You know... I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY LEFT US BEHIND TO JUST WAIT ON THE INFORMATION!" shouted Naruto as he forcefully banged his hands down on the table, making several customers look up startled. Sasuke gave him his Ultra Uchiha Death Glare, but received no reaction.

"Shut up dobe." Naruto looked at Sasuke and shouted again, "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT SAKURA, SASUKE-**TEME**?"

"Hn."

Naruto suddenly sat down quiet again and sighed...

"Kakashi went to look for her...It should be of no trouble." _at least I hope, _he said before he stood up and left money on the counter, and turned to go. Naruto started at the retreating form of the Uchiha prodigy. It wasn't every day the the avenger had something to say. But Naruto was worried, even if Sakura had trained under Lady Hokage (a/n: Err... Well, I made a mistake in the last chappie. I listed after Tsunade, Lord Hokage...Which I actually meant to say, "Tsunade-sama; the Godaime. This story happens AFTER the Old Man Hokage died (sarutobi? the Sandaime? Correct me PLZ.))

Naruto sighed again, his bright yellow-haired head hung low as he too stood up, paid, and left... As he left, Ichirakulooked at where the two chunins had just left and said to his daughter, "Poor kids...I heard that their teammate is missing... Heard that she could be a missing nin... They used to all come together...At least then...They were all happy." The girl looked down sadly as she left to the back to start cook ramen for the new customers that had just arrived.

0

At another place in the forests, hiddden where no ninja would think to look...Or dare to go... The Akatsukiplace...There "home". Chira Hirashi was awake and had just had breakfast with her "brothers" and "fiance".

"Kisame-**ni-san**, do you eat fish? I don't want to offend my big brother if he doesn't eat fish..." mumbled Sakura, "Sense he kinda looks like one, too..." She finished off softly... Deidara, was cackling while trying to hide it behind a hand (although the mouth on his hand was also kinda laughing...). Kisame's left eye twitched before he saw the glare that Itachi was giving him... The Uchiha Itachi Death Glare was more than enough...

"Ah..." he uttered before stuffing his face with rice. Sa-er-Chira giggled, "Although not salmon, right?" Sasori, was... Well, he's a puppet...But he still drank... He was downing his sake trying to muffle the laugh that was surfacing...But only to choke (can he choke?) on sake...

"Salmon-chan doesn't like eating salmon? But I thought some salmon at other salmons..." muttered Sakura as she picked up a rice ball (onegiri is it called?). Kisame, who was receiving the worst humilation in his life (he may regret saying that later though..But he never would admit it...), turned green, which made his face look blue-green... Sasori was now fully choking and mutter laughing at the same time... While, Deidara (a/n: I didn't read the manga to the part where they met Deidara, Sasori, or Kisame so they're...Off...), who seriously didn't want to die before he saw some "real" art, smashed his face (but not his precious hair), into his rice bowl... You even could hear the strange muffles from the rice...

Itachi meanwhile...Sense Chira wasn't noticing him, was stoic... Emotionless like he always was... Musing about Deidara in the rice bowl, the choking Sasori, and the blue-green Kisame.

"Ano... Was it really that funny?" asked Chira innocently. Itachi smiled and turned to her, "Ah! They're just being idiots, darling." Chira blushed and looked down at her rice bowl...

While our (Itachi is MINE) soone-to-be-married couple were having their little moment, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori took this time to clean their oh-so-beautiful faces... (an: ACK! I'm running out of things to make them say.)

...My History...My Life...My Memories...

Later

"Itachi-kun..." sighed Chira. Itachi turned to her, his ruby-red eyes concerned and gentle, "Yes, Chira-hime?" This made Chira blush red as she looked at her toes in her sandals, twisting the fabric of her Akatsuki cloak.

"Um... Can you tell me about myself?" she whispered quietly, to the regular ears, it would have sounded like the breeze, but Itachi, being a prodigy, a awesome ninja, AND a uber-hot guy was not regular...Most certainly not. His smile this time, had a tinge of sadness, but brightened in seconds so that it wa barely seen.

"Ah! Let's have tea while we discuss." he replied as he ushered her toward the tea table all set up and ready.

The green tea swirled in his cup as he tilted it and slowly drank some down. His face was set in a pleasant mood as he placed the delicate but speical designed cup down and faced Chira.

"You were trully a WONDERFUL person. You're our medic and you have this EMMENSE strength...Even beyond your mentor, Tsunade, the 5th Hokage." he said firmly while placing a small smile on his princely features (an: princely. XD!)

Chira looked down and smiled and said, "I think I remember. I was trained under one of the Legandary sennin, Tsunade... She taught me to summon slugs and all that...But when did I ever become Akatsuki?" she finished as she furrowed her eyebrows on the last part. Itachi paused, took another sip of tea and continued, "Ah! You're parents were...Murdered... You, carry a bloodline that only every 1 generation (AN: I'm confused with my english. Does that mean that her grandparents had the bloodline, too? Or does that meant hat even her parents had it?...) of the Haruno family have... A medical ability too..It allows you to use any kind of natural life (such as plants and trees) poisonous or unharmful and be able to turn it into a poison or antidote and medicine, too... And because of that, the villagers were scared of you... Of course they never showed it until you started going on the path of the medic... Eventually, out of fear, they tried to kill your whole family... They didn't manage to kill you though... And that was the same night I killed my family, except for my brother... You fled with me."

Chira's eyes widened in shock as he uttered those words, one look at his eyes and images of the villagers attacking, her dead parents, Konoha, Itachi, and blood flashed through her mind. She clutched her head in shock and pain as thousands of pictures bombarded into her mind. Itachi looked worried and immediately was over at her side, hugging you to his chest and asking her what was wrong. She hugged him and cried...

A few minutes later, from Itachi's cloak came a muffled shiff and mumbles, "I'm ok, tell me more." Itachi was sitting on a armchair with Chira in his cloak and leaning on his chest.

"If that's what you want, all right. We were friends from childhood. You and I were in the same class at the Acadamy. We were the smart ones of that class, of course, you being about 3 years younger, I was considered smarter than you. You started school a year early and quickly skipped a 2 years ahead of your age so you were put in my class. Of course, the older ones didn't like to think that a younger classmate, espcially a girl could be at their rank and even better! So they teased you a lot, you weren't that strong at taijutsu and ninjutsu those days and was picked on. I helped you." at this time, Itachi paused to give Chira a reassuring smile and continued, "We became friends, I taught you things, and you me. Well, until I graduated early and became a genin, but you soon followed. We were placed on different teams, although we were still strong friends...And maybe more than that. We did a lot of missions together. Our teams helped each other on the Chuunin exam and we passed with flying colors! Then... Our parents, both being from a legandary clan, engaged us. That was when you met my brother, Sasuke..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whosh...Whosh... The canopy of the forest flashed by in lights of shades of green and brown. Two silent ninjas flashed through the trees with barely any noise... No leaves fell... No a single uttered sound was emitted. All was silent.

Of the two, only one had the silent natural, and he was used to it. But today, he wasn't focusing at all on sounds, well, at least not the sounds that supposedly always should have flew from the mouth of the blonde other. Today... He was focused on getting her back.

Even in this situation, our young glacier still did not admit his "feelings" for the pastel cherry blossom hair-colored girl that they were feriously searching for. Not that he didn't care about her. Of COURSE he cared about her, other wise he wouldn't be here would he, he consulted himself. But it was just teammate feelings that you get, the ones that told you to protect what was yours. And Sakura, wether she liked it or not, was his. And his alone. Only HE can have her, no one else.

But of course, there was a person, or persons that had broke that single rule. They had taken what was Uchiha Sasuke's, and NO ONE. Should.Take.ANYTHING.from. a. Sasuke.ESPECIALLY sense he was a UCHIHA. Now, that person(s) would pay the price. No one defied THE Uchiha Sasuke. Especially not his once-beloved older brother... Of course, not that HE KNEW it was Itachi, then he would be steaming up enough steam that could fill an entire ocean if it was water!

But, Uchiha Sasuke for once. DId not know, and that's what annoyed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**God I'm so sorry that it was this short, I just had to post before you guys got bored of me and stopped adding me to your alerts. (. I can't be selfish and keep this story only to my friends anymore. T.T They liked this one, but it took FOREVER for the last editing friend (Cat-chan! . She's awesome!) to finish... Wow, so many hits it's not even funny. I'm so sorry that I couldn't add some of the ppl who reviewed... It was just that I didn't feel like typing your names down... Yes, I'm so lazy, but it's too troublesome (mandekusou). REVIEW! THis story is now ranking #2 of my fics.**

**Teme: bastard**

**ni-san: older brother**

**0 . 0 (it's a person clutching her head... AKA: me) **

**REVIEW!**

**-Mizuki-**


	3. Killing my Best Friend

**Info: To answer some unpleasant things... Someone(s) mentioned on WHY Itachi was so nice. Well, he has to make Sakura think he's all "nice" and stuff. Honestly, he's EVIL! Dat's right, Itachi's...gulp... nice... NO! I SAID IT TOO! NOW IM GONNA DIE! itachi enters...stoicly, "HOW DARE YOU SAY IM NICE! Yes, even though we'll all love to be in Sakura's place, girls, we gotta respect the made up fanfic we have here. It dan't really happen. So we can dream and drool about Itachi being our boyfriend ALL the time. . Now...I keep on thinking I forgot something... Hmmm... Oh well! OH! And thks 4 reminding us of the little typo me made... It's Chira not Mira... Excuse us 4 not updating until August...**

**Thanks: Daughter of Water, I have an Alter Ego, Aria's Star, aznmelon, xUchihaSakurax, The Assasin of the night, general observation board (o.o), Valerie, loki lee, yamanaka ino, ailatan, snow-leopard-demon24, speedDemon315, Alexis, and Sakura-negi. and many more who's names this idiotic writer 4got to mention.**

**I NEED IDEAS! IDEAS! SUGGESTIONS! ANYTHING! TT.TT plz...**

**p.s: GAK! too many hits... I can't keep my email at a good 5 emails per day... I get 20 per day in July. This time... 1 week no internet... 550 emails... It wasn't ALL fanfiction, but... still... I was like, "GAK! OMG! no... I dun wanna read them all..."**

**p.s.s: This take place AFTER they got Sasuke back from Oro ok? Srry, I suddenly decided to change the time...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Alas a Long Awaited (Hopefully) Chapter!

Itachi paused to look Chira straight in the eye and he continued, "My little bro had a giant crush on you." He stated it simply. It was such a surprise to Chira that he held no emotion what so ever as he said those words. She gaped and whispered, "Are you serious? You're brother had a crush in your FIANCE? (which is me )" Itachi grinned and chuckled (nice guy act...), "Ah! It was amusing. He hated me forever for killing his family and whisking you away... But you love me all the same don't you?"

He smiled at her. It was that genuine-looking one that right now, made her feel oddly cold and warm inside at the same time. She giggled and hugged him.

"Who CAN'T love you?"

"...ah!"

Wow, what a conversation. Longest paragraph he ever said.

Chira closed her eyes and yawned... Storing all the information in that big brain of hers. Soon, her breath (breath/breathe/wtf...) became slow and steady as her soul drifted off to the lands of sleep.

Itachi carried Chira to the bed and tucked her in (o.o) before leaving the room. Walking outside the quiet Akatsuki Headquarters he slowly walked into the deeper and darker part of the forest. Choosing a tall oak tree, he disappeared and reappeared on a thick tree branch. His sharingan eyes looked toward the west, "Soon my idiotic brother... Soon... I'll break your soul..." Standing there, Uchiha Itachi closed his eyes as the very soul of the tree swallowed him up into the heartwood, where he, the all-powerful sharingan user was patient. He had to wait patienty... For his little brother to walk to his own doom... The last of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, our handsome yet ice-burgy avenger and his baka soon-to-be-hokage friend where jumping in the less-dense area of a forest near the Akatsuki Headquarters.

Naruto, who had been silent the whole trip suddenly got this aweful feeling in the pit of his stomach. The consciousness of the feeling shook his whole body as he found it hard to breath as he got nausious with the dreadful feeling. He stopped. Sasuke who looked back to see a pale Naruto leaning against the tree silently came back.

"What's wrong dobe? We can't stop now! We're so close! I can feel her chakra!" he snarled at Naruto. Naruto was wide-eyed as he shook Sasuke's shoulders shouting, "WE CAN'T GO! WE CAN'T! SOMETHING HORRIBLE IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I CAN FEEL IT!" Sasuke was really angry, "WE DIDN'T COME ALL THE WAY HERE TO STOP JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE INSANE THOUGHTS!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto shouted back.

This was the beginning of a fight. Sasuke snarled as he charged at Naruto at full speed with a kunai in hand. Naurto dodged the slash of the kunai aimed for him, but was only met with Sasuke's kick that sent him flying toward a tree. CRACK! The bark of the tree in which Naruto had flew into shot everywhere. Before Naruto had time to react, Sasuke had a kunai to his throat and was shouting, "What kind of teammate are you? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU! ABANDONING ON A TEAMMATE! ESPECIALLY SAKURA!"

Naruto, with a trickle of blood down his chin smirked and said, "That's what I should ask you, teme. After all, you abandoned Konoha with all the intention to never come back. You left Team 7...How can you still say that I've abandoned Sakura-chan? I love Sakura-chan, teme... More than you'll ever." with that said, Naruto was gone with a poof.

Sasuke eyed widened as he growled, "Kage bushin..." He snapped with the blaizing red sharingan eyes. Nothing. Quietness. It was too quiet... Naruto wasn't the silent type. He would be attacking with a yell any second. He waited. Alert. Ready. Poised to attack.

A flash of orange. He knew where Naruto was. He smirked. It was time to end this pathetic fight.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

And the best of friends and worst of rivals shot at each other. They were so close. Their two most powerful attacks, aimed at each other. No other thought except to kill the other was in their heads. They were so close. So close. 10 meters. 8. 6. 4. 2. And a pair of hands shot out and grabbed both attacking ninjas.

An angry voice rang, "HOW do you think you two can save Sakura if you both end up dead?" Two heads, black and blonde shot to look at their grey-haired sensei. KAKASHI!

"If I thought you two were idiots before. I was clearly wrong. You two are more than idiots. Especially you Sasuke, I would have thought you would have the sense then this. I know you are bent on saving Sakura, but you have to view others view of this mission. If you had killed Naruto, then you would have gotten no where with this mission and instead will live the rest of your life in regret."

"I DON'T REGRET ALMOST KILLING HIM!" both shouted. Kakashi shook his head, "Well then, you to are to immature to be assigned on this mission. We're going back to Konoha." With that, before either could protest, he knocked both unconscious.

"Heh heh... That was entertaining, it would have been more entertaining if you haven't stopped them, Kakashi." said a ANBU member as he jumped from his position a few trees away.

"hmmm..." was all Kakashi said before he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise Volume 6 and started walking away, leaving to unconscious teens and a ANBU standing/laying there. The ANBU member sighed, picked up the two kids and started off, too.

(a/n: Srry about the lame fighting scene...I was lazy)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the darkness of the heartwood...The elegant elder Uchiha...

"Hn...Looks like my fun will have to wait..." he whispered to himself before he once again folded his arms, closed his eyes and settled back down into the warm pulsing heart of the unnormal tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her shining eyes woke up to the world in blurriness.

"What?" she snapped up wide awake, "I feel asleep..."

She looked around her...She once again woke up in Itachi's bed.. She smiled, content, sighing, she sank back down into the silky midnight sheets.

"Hmmm...Itachi-kun smells nice..." Chira murmured to herself... The slight musky masculine smell was making her feel warm...Like in his arms... Suddenly, a piercing shrill cry ran through the room. She shot up again, it was annoying yellow bird sitting outside the open window...

"Why did Akatsuki leave windows open? They're S-classed criminals after all..."she grumbled, "What an annoying bird...Makes me want to hit it..."

Then...Her head was filled with pain-

**FLASHBACK**

_Team 7 was once again waiting for their perverted sensei to arrive at the gate. At that time, only Sakura and Sasuke were there. Naruto, was, as usual, not here yet. Sakura loved the time that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei wasn't there... It left her all alone with the hotness of Uchiha Sasuke... Hmmm... Boy was he smexy! 3... _

_"Sasuke-kun...Do-you...Maybe-" she was cut off by a , "SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!" _

_Sakura had a vein twitching on her forehead as she restrained herself from beating up the annoying blonde as he jumped and hugged her._

_"Dobe." _

_That made the annoying brat stop hugging her, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU TEME!"_

_"Hn... As expected...DEAD LAST." _

_"GRRR...YOU COLD-HEARTED TEME! HOW DARE YOU!" Naruto yelled as he pounced at Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke, being Sasuke, jumped aside. _

_Sakura was really jealous and angry...How could Sasuke-kun speak more to Naruto than her! All Naruto did was insult him! Unlike her! Who always smiled and waited patiently for him to say yes to one of her date requests! And what about Naruto! He had just cut off one of her invitations to a date with Sasuke! HE might have said YES! THAT DOBE!_

_Sakura hit Naruto HARD on the head yelling, "NARUTO! STOP ATTACKING SASUKE-KUN! IT'S THE MORNING! COULDN'T YOU BE MORE CHEERFUL?" _

_Then...Kakashi-senshi had arrived. _

_"Sorry that I'm late... I was lost on the path of time!" _

_"LIAR!" screamed Sakura and Naruto as they got up and pointed an accusing finger at they're scarecrow-looking sensei... Kakashi could only sweatdrop and rub the back of his head, "Well...You can't hurt a guy for trying!"_

_"YOU CAN!" they screamed again at him..._

**END FLASHBACK**

"What was THAT?" she asked herself astounded. That was not any of her memories. She left Konoha with Itachi. She wasn't on the same genin team as Itachi's brother and this...Blonde kid... She wasn't! SHE WAS TRAINED BY ITACHI!

Chira's head was in mad confusion now... How? WHy?1 What's this! It all screamed at her as she clutched her head as she dropped to the floor. Moaning and groaning, what was she suppose to believe in? She was Itachi's fiance! She did not grow up in Konoha! She was an Akatsuki! She was not a Konoha shinobi... She wasn't...No she wasn't...

And why did they call her Sakura? She wasn't Sakura... She was Chira! Chira! CHIRA HIRASHI! Who was she? She was Chira. Sakura.Chira.Sakura...No...Chira...

"I'm Chira...Chira...Chira...Not Sakura..." she whispered to herself as she clutched her knees and buried her head in between them...

"Why? Why...Why does she have my face?" she whimpered... The confusion was madness...Madness... What was she suppose to believe in? WHAT? Could she trust Itachi? Could she? COULD SHE?

It was hysterical. She couldn't decide. How could that girl have her face...Her body...Her soul... Her happiness...It was as their were two Konohas, and two worlds... One in which she was a member of the great Team 7...Another where she was fiance of the hated brother of her other world childhood crush... Who was she? Who...

"Who am I?...And which world can I trust..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Months Later...

Sasuke was once again traveling through the dense forests...Toward where he now know is the estimated area of where he last fought Naruto...They had overcome challenge after challenge by their hard sensei...To trust each other and use teamwork was not a easy thing for these two... They fougt and bickered like a married couple, yet all knew they were the best of friends...

_"You...T-two... Are...J-ju-st like Sa-sakura-c-chan and Ino-sa-n." Hinata had stuttered at him and Naruto, blushing and twittling her fingers._

It made him mad at the mistakes he made the first round of rescueing Sakura. How stupid was he? How would he benefit from killing Naruto? So they had worked hard the last months. Learned new skills and tuned old ones. They challenged each other day after day...Until Sasuke couldn't be patient any longer. Without telling Kakashi-sensei or Naruto, he left at the middle of the night in search of Sakura...Once again...

He had learned a life lesson these months, too... No matter how hard it was for his ego to take it. He knew it was the best lesson in life one could learn about others... "You will never realize how mucn a person meant to you until one day, they're there no longer."

He had taken it to serious thought. It was right. He missed Sakura. She was always there at Naruto and his fights to shout at them (Naruto), but would always heal their wounds in the end. No matter how many times he rejected her feelings, she still loved him all the same. Even when no one else had accepted him, she had. She had loved him with her heart and now...The love was not there anymore. She was no longer there beside him to cheer him on and be the first one to his side when he was hurt. He realized... How much he missed her. Her and her annoying voice that kept on bothering him day after day...He knew that if that voice was to ever go away...He would be lost...He would miss it. Same as that pink hair, if she had dyed her hair BLONDE or something, he would definetely be the first on to shout at her (even if it's only in his head). Those green eyes had always captivated him. Seas of emerald, a billionare's prized jewel. If he had owned those eyes...He'll be the richest man alive.

So here he was...In the dead of night, rushing toward the dense forests.. Unknowing to him...Something was stirring inside the base of a giant tree...

Sasuke, as dense as he was to the giant aura awakening inside a tree...kept on moving...He had to get to Sakura soon...But he was not fast enough...So he went faster...and faster...And the faster he went...The faster the aura was awakening...Until...Blood red eyes snapped open, and gleaming white teeths were revealed...Then it was gone in a flash, running toward the dark silhouette running away from it. Faster and faster in went...Faster and faster his prey was moving...In the mind, he was snarling in anger, how could the prey move so fast? How? It wasn't suppose to be this fast, he had underestimated it. The prey was getting away...But he won't let it get away...It would not be allowed to get into the area of the Akatsuki Headquarters...No it won't... The dark aura jumped a giant jump almost falling ontop of it's prey...It smirked...But not before the prey realized that the hunter was already too close...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do u guys like it? I usually don't do cliffies, but...I WANT MORE REVIEWS! ( U guys may have a lot of hits, but the reviews are totally not enough...There's gonna be a long one after this...I hope to end this story in 5 chapters...Or so...Depending on the reviews...And my creativity...This chapter was inspired by a sudden spurt of hidden talent (or maybe just inspiration) inside my head which made me fastly type this chapter in 30 mins... So now, plz excuse me for the grammar and spelling mistakes I have made...I just wanted to finish this chapter as fast as possible for you guys to enjoy and read!**

**Review! or else...**

**AizSaku**

**PS: send ideas**


	4. Of Love and Hatred

** Im so happy! You guys are awesome, giving me so many reviews! Although I want to achieve 50 reviews by chapter 4 or 5, I don't want to push you guys to review...But what I hate is that like 3000 hits already, and only 35 reviews... Man... Oh well. Srry if my fighting scenes are way too boring...I'm not good with action... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san ownes it. I wish he'll sell it to me...But it's only in my dreams... sigh I own nothing... . Not even my darling smexy Itachi-kun! **

**From some random comic: "I'm so much sexier than Sasuke...DRAW me..." -Itachi **

_"For that was the day that Itachi decided to make Sasuke's life living Hell..."_

_-picture _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:**

The monster pounced. He leaped.

His eyes widened in shock. Before him was a giant monster. A Hunter. A legendary Hunter species. It was that legend he read about. A tale supposedly. A made-up story that was made for entertainment! He had scowled and threw the scroll away after he had read the story. How a monster, a giant, would hunt for the blood of skilled ninjas, or people that the Hunters knew would be an interferance later on...

_"...Few ninjas are known to escape high-leved Hunters...Ninjas that are high-skilled well-bred ones that happened to be very lucky that is..."_

He recalled those exact words from the scroll. But he couldn't die! He had Sakura still out there waiting to be saved! His journey couldn't end here. at the hands of some supposed spinned fairy tale. IT WAS NOT GOING TO BE THE END OF HIM HERE! He refused to be dead until he rescued her...Until he have fulfilled his second goal in life. And he was SO CLOSE! The end was almost there. Beyond the reach of his arm. he could practically see Sakura...

The thing roared in fury, landing on it's four legs with a giant thump. It's snarling white teeths were pointy..Like deadly spikes ready to chomp him up into pieces. The hideous hide of patchy brown hair was reeking with the smell of blood. It pounded one paw onto the ground, leaving a crater on the ground...And a earthquake to follow. Sasuke stiffened and got into a battle stance. He was NOT about to leave without a fight. The dog-like thing seemed to smirk at him before letting out a giant roar and once again pounded toward the raven-haired prey.

He crouched and lept into the air, flipping he focused on the fast shape below him, "Katon: Karyuu endan no jutsu (fire release: great fireball techinique)!" And flames lept from his mouth and scortched toward the now-aware Hunter. The thing, unlike Sasuke's reasoning, was not afraid of fire, but it did dodge the flames that flew at it.

Howling in fury, the thing lept, too, and snapped its jaws at Sasuke. Sasuke, propelling himself from the monster's nose lept off once again, and bombarded the thing with shurikens and kunais. If he had a chance, it would be that the thing's eyesight wasn't good... He crossed his fingers. The dog thing lept again and was struck by some kunais and shurikens before it realized and crouched to dodge the rest.

Sasuke prepared himself, he had to get out of here without being drained of chakra. This dog-thing was probably only a level one Hunter...The ones that awaken..Because...His eyes widened...Because someone instructed it to... Someone had KNOWN that he was going to come and decided it would be fun to set a Hunter onto him...Itachi... He had known all along that he was going to come. And Itachi had taken his time to delay his dear little brother. How he hated that cursed man...

He smirked as he kept running around the confused animal, "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (fire release:phoenix immortal fire technique)!" And fire balls shot at the animal quickly, but only to have the Hunter already prepared. The hunter crouched low and the fireballs missed, but what the Hunter didn't know was that the fireballs were trailed with speedy shurikens and kunais which embedded themself into the hunter flesh. The monster howled in pain, snarling and roaring toward the attacker who was smirking in triumphant at the nearly defeated creature who was rolling itself on the forest floor, only making the kunais and shurikens bury themselves deeper into the bloody flesh. Crimson blood flew around as the dog thing tried shaking the weapons out, it stained the dirt red and splashed red markings over the tall trees that surrounded the field in which the now attacker and the prey were fighting.

But the Hunter was not about to end this fight. It had to harm the prey before dying. No Hunter should shame themselves by dying without even marking the prey, even this dim-witted monster knew that. He would be an outcast once in Hell if he didn't. He Hunter seemed to smirk at the prey before charging head on toward it. He knew that the prey would jump...Would try to get away...And that was what he was waiting for. The prey indeed jumped! Glorious.. The Hunter snapped it's head up and it's white teeths gnarled at the prey. It knew that the prey's eyes widened and that it had bite into the prey's leg..Oh...How fresh the taste of blood... But wait...His master...The Hell Demon...His blood...It tasted the same as his master's... The Hunter was suddenly aware of the prey's red eyes, oh, the crimson colored orbs that would stare him down when he did something bad...This had to be his master! How could he have fought his master! Wouldn't master have already punished him? But...Unless master intended to due him dead!

The Hunter suddenly decided to back off...His master...Was definetely capable of killing him...So..The Hunter turned on its heel, tail between legs, and ran for it. Leaving a confused "master" standing in the field wondering why the Hunter had just left the prey...Standing there...

Before even the supposedly wonderful Hunter had left, Itachi knew he made a mistake and that his brother would soon be at his presance.. He should have known, their auras were almost identical, that stupid dog thing was idiotic enough to believe that his foolish little brother was him. The Hunters were idiots, he had always known that. God, who ever published that stupid book about Hunters was a fool, those guardian things were only for minor protection and they were only good for show... The size, the monstrosity... sigh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on:

He had survived the first test, but was that enough to defeat his brother? Was it enough to bring back Sakura? Was he strong enough? Sasuke questioned his own abilities. How can he... How can he succeed if he wasn't powerful? Without power, life was meaningless. But she had always said..That life wasn't always about power and strength...She said that life was about happiness and love. But she was stupid. What did SHE know about his life? She had all her loved ones (maybe except him..but), she had people she could lean on all her life, people who would protect her.

But what did HE have? Nothing! He's brother stole everything! His parents, his life, and now...Sakura... HIS BROTHER WAS ONLY OUT THERE TO MAKE SURE HE WAS MISERABLE! Wasn't that way! His brother wanted him isolated and in order to do that, Itachi had decided to take away all the happiness he had... All the love that was given to him (ok...So fangirls don't count TT). Sakura was the only one that showered him continously with love even when he had betrayed Konoha. She had willingly thrust out her heart in her hands and handed it to him..But it was his fault wasn't it? He had shattered her heart into a million pieces, riped it up in front of her, destroyed her hope, and stopped the rain of love she showered daily onto him... He felt like it was his burden.

But alas, he had came to rescue her. He had finally realized his wrong and decided that she was part of him, and that she had taken his heart and selfishly took it with her even when she was taken by his BROTHER! So, here he stands. In front of his calm brother, wary but still alive. And definetely angry.

"Itachi! Give Sakura back!" he shouted murderous at him, trying to keep himself from charging at his aniki in full rage. His brother, in all his glory and coolness, smirked and quietly spoke, "Oh? Who's Sakura? I've never heard of her...But if you want to try me...Take down Chira-chan first!" There was a definete gleam in the mangekyou sharingan of his brother's. The crimson eyes glittered like fresh blood while the blackness of it went blacker and blacker.

A girl stepped out of the shadows casted by the ring of grand trees that surrounded the siblings. She was wearing a midnight dress lined with red, seeming like a akatsuki cloak gone dress. It was her eyes that broke his heart. The once emerald green shining with delight was battered down to a hollow pale green that resembled those of a zombie. His face had gone pale, and his sharingan eyes wide.

She had all the spotlight, but to him, it was heartbreaking to see the girl that once stood as the goddess of happiness and love, to the zombie who's face was an unhealthy pale color. The glory of her shining beauty had left and was replaced by the ones of ice. Cold, heartless, emotionless...Dead.

"...Sa-Sakura?..." he choked out her name. It was forceful, no longer did that name roll of his tongue. It choked him and he was forced to stutter it out. As much as he wished, that pale pink-haired girl standing before him WAS his teammate, Haruno Sakura.

Itachi smirked, his brother, from the full fury of anger, to the unbelievable look on his face as his eyes trained toward the girl's face, "She's quite a beauty isn't she? Hmm...She's my puppet." Sasuke's face jerked from Sakura's as he faced his older brother with a pale complextion, the confused look snapped and was replaced with one of anger as he shouted in fury, "What have you DONE with her!"

"Oh..Nothing...Nothing..Nothing at all!"

**Flashback:**

_Itachi's genjutsu, the Tsukuyomi eye of the mange sharingan was one of the best genjutsu casters in the world. His genjutsu pierced her emerald ones and she couldn't look away... Her eyes widened in fear, "Itachi-kun! You're hurting me! Let me go!" All that she could say before her eyes went void and hollow, clouded and hazed. She, was under the influence of the Tsukuyomi..She was a puppet now._

_"You will do what ever I command." _

_"At your service, Itachi-sama."_

_"Yes...All falls into plan..My foolish little brother shall be broken..."_

_"Brilliance." was all she could say. _

**End Flashback**

He was in shock..No, this was no clone...His sharingan made sure of it... It was more than any clone in the world...it was the real thing, Haruno Sakura herself.

She smiled at him...Those plastic-like doll smiles (but he was absolutely sure it was a PORCELAIN doll...Although he would never admit it). Exactly what she was at this point, a doll, a puppet. She curtsied cutely lifting the the edges of her black dress.

"Is it not confusing, Sasuke-san? Hmmm...That has a wild sound to it doesn't it? Sasuke-san...Sasuke-san...Makes me feel excited to meet you in person after all these years... Sense...Itachi-sama massacred your clan...All except for dear dear Sasuke-san..." she cooed...

This was made to hurt him...The Sasuke-sans and everything...The memory of the massacre. Herself...All to break his heart wasn't it? He had to break the spell...It had to be a genjutsu...

"This techinically is not "in person" Sakura...Chan... You're not the Sakura I know...Not the one who's my teammate and my friend!" he shouted at her, unbelieving that she could hold up the stoic look as well as he could...

"Friend? Sense when were we teammates? Never alone friends? I grew up with Akatsuki and Itachi-sama...I've never seen you sense I left Konoha with your brother." she retorted, seemingly untouched by his words.

"Sakura! Snap out of it! It;s a genjutsu casted by Itachi! He told you lies didn't he?" he shouted, hurt. She just smiled. Itachi smirked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun? Itachi-sama has no reason to lie to me..I'm perfectly sure I'm not in a genjutsu, too. And who's this 'Sakura' you speak of? I'm Chira Hirashi mind you...Or Uchiha Chira if you prefer...It has a nice ring to it doesn't it? I would have never dreamed to be married to one of the FINEST men on earth, Uchiha Itachi."

This snapped his heart in two. Crunched it in her hands...Stomped by a million people. He's face paled in horror. Chalk white. His very soul dimmed. She had taken that seemingly unending love she 'once' (he winced at that) threw at him...And served it now in a silver platter up to his brother of all people... He understood how she felt now...The pain and the heartbreak. For once sense the massacre, Uchiha Sasuke felt alive.

"How does it feel, my dear foolish little brother? Did your soul die? Does your heart ache? Is that love gone and replaced by hatred?" came that smooth calm voice that haunted his dreams... His brother's silky voice.

His head hanged low...He already felt the tears in his eyes...No..He quickly blinked them away...There was no chance to save Sakura if he broke down right here and now.. He gritted his teeth...This was life, the life of an avenger...But he plans to end it..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There...A chapter.. TT you guys seriously need to review more...I don't know WHAT's wrong with this fic...But you guys NEED to give me ideas andc comments...I live on them... Rite...Naruto has more readers than my Rave Master fanfic, but so far...You guys have WAY less reviews... REVIEW! (or else)**

** Aizy**


	5. Once Again

**I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner, it was just that I had so many tests for the past months...**

**GAK!! I'm also running out of ideas to write for this story...T.T Please give me ideas... Anyways...I was scared of the popularity of this story...It isn't that good to begin with... There are some parts where it's absolutely confusing (even to me), so I'll have to go back to that... I've also realized that some other parts of this story drags on and on about nothing...T.T. That's not good...I might just have to start the WHOLE darn fanfic. over again V.V;;**

**I was also pretty sure that I left my chapter planner for this story somewhere in my writing notebook, but it's gone...So I've lost what I was trying to write for this chappie...**

**LASTLY, you guys are awesome! HAHA!! 10 reviews in the last chapter! It doesn't seem much to you fabulous writers out there, but to me, it's everything! D I live for reviews... Which is not good... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: I dunno

He smirked, but he was questioning himself. Was Sakura actually that strong? Itachi must have planned something, for he would surely know that this girl was no match for him... Had he trained her? There were so many questions, and so little time, so little he knew...

She threw kunais at him lazily, a lazy smile plastered to her face. She dodged the rain of kunais that came tumbling back at her with ease. He knew that this was not the Sakura he knew...Surely she wasn't that strong was she? Itachi had so little time to train her...

Then he remembered...Her monstrous strength...The one used to pound Naruto to the ground. Poo.

Just then, it seemed like she read his mind. Sakura quickly gathered chakra to her fists and punched the leaf-covered ground of the forest sanctuary. Damn. He tried to jump before the ground caved, but...He was fast, but the ground was faster. He quickly was down to the ground. Sakura had taken the advantage to run at him, chakra-infused fist heading toward him at an amazing speed, a speed that he thought only he had accomplished!

His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, nimbly leaping off the ground only to have her strike up at his leg. She missed. Phew.

...Suddenly. It hit him...He knew what he had to do now...It wasn't just a battle, it was his fight to prove himself...To her? ..Or his brother? Sasuke's onyx eyes hardened into a determined glare...Itachi narrowed his eyes, 'My foolish little brother maybe has finally found my true intention...' He smiled softly (much unknown to ANYONE), and started to walk away. It was not like Sasuke would KNOW that he was gone...

The younger Uchiha suddenly grabbed the rose-haired princess' thin wrist and pulled her toward him, a rash movement. Her emerald pools widened as he pulled her close to him and zipped up the space between them with a soft kiss...Her mind was in shock, the genjutsu had not prepared her for this! What was a mind-controlled girl got to do in this place??? Of course...

_Deep in Sakura's mind..._

_She was sprawled on the black floor (was it really a floor?) of her dark mind...Everywhere she saw behind fluttering lashes were pools of darkness, seemingly forever surrounding her crippled form...Inner Sakura, where did she go in this genjutsu? Was this even her own mind? Nothing...She remembered nothing of herself...Nothing...Blank...zip..Nadda... Floating in nothingness, she laughs in anguish, who was she!?! Where was she? And how did she get here? Forms of smoky grayness rounded her day and night, forever reaching out to touch her, taking more of her soul away... She once remembered...Who she was...Was it...Chiru...Or something like that...Chiru Chika, Chirae...Chira? _

_Another ghastly form was reaching out its wing toward her, she shivered, afraid...A sudden warmness hit her face...What was it? Oh...So warm...Her lips, sighing, catching in the warm presence in her mouth...Where...Was...It? Hmmm..._

_She wrapped her arms around the warm air...Yes...The blackness is fading...The ghosts are gone...Now all that haunted her was her memories...Where were they?...Who was the presence? What was the presence? What did it mean? Was she going to get out of here?...Was she finally going to escape from her prison!?!_

He had realized that she had slowly started to return his kiss...He was blushing for god's sake! He could feel the warmth on his cheeks, making him tingle in excitement. Was she finally coming around? Then he felt her arms around him, and his arms? Awkward, still on her wrists, he gently wrapped his arms around her thin waist (was everything about her thin?)... Sasuke barely noticed that his brother was gone...All that was in his mind, was: Sakura. That was her...His angel...He couldn't let her go...He couldn't get revenge with her still holding on to him, not letting him go into the grasps of evil once again...

_A dark dove flies toward the darkness of the dead forest, all is silent...Glittering yellow eyes stare out from the bushes, but the dove doesn't notice...It flies on... A voice fills the valley, his brother's voice...Drives him on...The snake shoots out from the bush, glittering purple scales shining in the dim light...Blood. _

_The dove cries out as the snake starts wrapping its coils around him. Dark feathers fly in the air... Suddenly, a creamy hand lashes out at the snake, tears it away from the dove, and throws it away..Far away... Arms gently take the hurt dove from the ground, nestling him in a crook of an arm. It was her. Worried forest eyes, gazing at him. Gently. Her fingers delicately takes his broken wing, and splinters it...Saved. _

He was the dove, the vulnerable creature. He needed her to complete him... Perfection.

What was this? His little brother had finally discovered life? His foolish little brother...Finally realizing that the meaning of his life did not, was not supposed to be the goal of killing him, Itachi. Did his foolish little brother even know that he could never defeat his beloved older brother?

Itachi glanced back one last time with crimson eyes. Turning his eyes silently toward the dark woods that awaited him, he walked away from Sasuke... The woods, the serene woods, were the only family he knew of now...They were the only things that would welcome him with open arms...Or branches for this matter... He walked away from his last living relative.

Sasuke gently pulled away from Sakura. As soon as he let go of her hands, she rubbed her forehead, moaning slightly. This was it. He hoped that the genjutsu was gone. He could only hope now...By the way...Where was Itachi? He glanced around, his brother was long gone from view... The onyx haired boy-man..Guy no longed felt the seering hatred and pain toward his older sibling. There was only sadness and loss there now. Grief for the idol of an older brother he had hated, and the loss of one good friend.

His attention was reverted back to the pretty girl in front of him once again. She blinked her forest eyes and looked at him, "Who are you?"

...And this was what he had feared. Yes, the Tsukuyomi no longer had an affect on her, but her memories? What happened to them? He could only smile at her, just a bit bitter and said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm your teammate." She slowly smiled unsurely at him, "And who am I?"

"You're a...Friend of mine. You're Haruno Sakura, a ninja of the Village Hidden in Leaves." he answered her.

So that's what happened. He answered a few of her questions as best as he could there. After a while, she looked quite blank. She kicked the dirt with her sandal, her eyes focused on the ground. There was an awkward silence now that there was nothing really to say between them. He sighed and quietly said, "Come on. We have to go make a camp somewhere. We can head for Konoha tomorrow. You'll feel better then." He lead her away from the clearing, back into the woods, back toward the path that had let him to her.

'What's going to happen now? She can't remember anything or anyone... So this is all that's left between us now, Sakura?' he asked himself. Sasuke's eyes were an hard onyx, he couldn't believe it. What was going to happen? She had forgotten everything, how can they help her now? Her life was a stranger to her now. Sakura...She doesn't know..She shouldn't remember the pain I brought onto her... Maybe...This time..Maybe this time, he could make things better for him now... He could...And he would be darned if he wouldn't try!

Looking back, Uchiha Sasuke found that his pink-haired teammate was looking around the woods, her eyes lost, her movements showed that she was not comfortable. He stopped, she didn't notice... He watched her look at the world. Sakura's eyes, portrayed everything she felt. She was lost in this world, just like a puppy dropped in the middle of a road, with no where to go. He smiled slightly as she bumped into him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" she gasped, as she bowed and said her sorries. He gently said yes I know..This is totally OOC, but LIVE WITH IT, "Hm..Come on."

And once again, they started toward the road. They were going to rewalk the steps of their relationship together. That was his goal now. He would make life better for Sakura, the second time around. He would. He would...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short. I just couldn't think of anything for a while. I PROMISE the next chapter will be a semi-long one! I have ..Some ideas of how to write it... YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL!! Already 40 something reviews!?! Come on, make Aizy happy with reviews and you guys will get...Better chapters?...cough**

**Oh, and, I just didn't have the heart to make Itachi-kun die so... Ya...T.T **

**-Hands out cookies to those who reviewed-**

**Aizy**


	6. When Love Hurts

**Ack! I'm running out of ideas for the story and I'm quite alarmed by that...Well, not that surprised since I always seem to run out of ideas for this one...DONATE IDEAS!!!! **

**Anyways, I'm once again pondering on what life will be like after Sasuke and Sakura come back to Konoha...Anyways, the story is pretty much boring from now on in my POV. But heck, I never like my ideas.**

**Once again, THANK YOU MIZU-CHAN!!! YOU FINALLY MADE A FF ACCOUNT!! x I'm so gloriously happy! **

**Disclaimer: Aizy owns nothing but her diminishing stock of stale bread and rainwater. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter: When Love Hurts...**

The skies were littered with clouds damp and grey. They hung with a forlorn woeful look as if to celebrate the disappearance of Konoha's most promising kunoichi. Not a single bird flew in the cloudy skies above, and the cold stale winds that blew on the turning-brown leaves of the trees was desperate. The heaven seemed to wail in sadness for the missing girl, and the people below suffered as well. For Sakura had touched each and every one of their hearts.

The streets below were seemingly empty of people, and the few that wandered around were but zombies of their old self. Sitting at the Ichiraku ramen stand, was but two customers. Naruto and his sensei, Kakashi.

The sadness that hung on the usually cheery face of the blonde made Ayame (ramen girl) cringe. Kakashi was just sitting there, a look of pity stretched on the lone eye that showed. The blonde wasn't his usual self. How long had it been? Three weeks? Or was that three months? How long had it been since the last time they saw their dear Sakura-chan's beautiful indearing smile? How long has it been since they last saw her? How long...How long...

"...Kakashi-sensei?..."

The masked man turned toward the quiet blonde boy with a questioning look. And without even looking up to see if his sensei was listening, Naruto started, "...I hope...I hope she for-..." the blue-eyed protagonist looked down at the ground and sighed, "I hope she forgets...me..." This made Kakashi blink in surprise, never, NEVER had Naruto given up his love for his dear Sakura-chan. This was a change...Why?

"Why do you want her to forget you, Naruto?" he asked curiously, this was such a change of heart. Naruto sighed once again, now looking up at the cloud-filled sky, "...I once hoped that I could have someone to love me...Someone who would accept me for who I am and never back down, someone who would stay by my side forever...I always hoped that Sakura-chan was going to stop loving Sasuke-teme and love me..."

Kakashi waited for the boy to continue.

A bitter smile brushed onto the pale lips of the demon fox carrier. Sky eyes, rimmed with sadness and tears looked straight at him. The courage, the determination, all that glorious happiness was erased from the boy's face. Not a single trace of that endearing smile remained on the face of the boy that was always so happy. It was all blown away, replaced with the sadness of an orphan child, lost within hundreds of faces and thousands of paths.

"...I...I was selfish...I can't keep Sakura-chan to myself...I want to hate Sasuke...I want to hate Sakura-chan...But I can't.." Naruto paused, the salty tears that started to fall from his watery eyes were quickly wiped away on a sleeve. Kakashi could only simpathize the poor boy who's dreams and hopes had been shattered. His heart could only tear at the sight of the wounded ninja, his own student, one of his family.

Naruto choked on, not caring for the rushes of tears falling off his cheeks, "...I...I love Sakura-chan so much...Since we were in the academy...Then there's Sasuke...He's...He's always been better at me in everything... I always wanted to prove myself to Sakura-chan...But Sasuke was always there to steal my glory."

_The sky is cloudy forever on..._

It was here, that Kakashi regretted favoring Sasuke. Even for the tiniest bit that could have remained secret.

"...I just hope...That Sakura-chan will be happy with Sasuke..." and that was how Naruto, the benevolent Naruto put it. Before Kakashi even knew, the golden-haired hero had gone.

----------------------------------------

The silence between them as they walked on the forested path. The chirping of birds echoed in the thick forest, and sunlight shined through patches. She had never seen this place, her curiousity was immense, and her happiness was overriding and she could barely contain herself.

...Yet...

Evertime she saw the ebony-haired boy ahead of her, her happiness deminished and sadness took over her heart. The feeling sank into her. She wondered about that boy. No, it was a man in a boy's body.

Sasuke...His name was foreign to her mouth. Yet she couldn't help but keep mouthing that perfect name...How the s's in the name curled and rolled off her tongue... She couldn't but help liking the silent boy even though all her memories about him and everything had been erased.

Her memories...She lusted for them...How dark and forbidden the world seemed to be when she had no dear memory to hold to her heart...No family or friends to think of...She couldn't remember anything... How much she wanted to remember Sasuke's face...How much she wanted to remember who he was to her...She couldn't shake off the feeling that he was someone that was important to her life. And it sort of scared her...Why wouldn't Sasuke say anything? If he was important to her, why didn't he just tell her who he was...

She wanted to know...So badly...It hurt...To think about all those people that would be hurt knowing that she couldn't remember them...Maybe...Maybe that's why Sasuke didn't want to talk...Maybe it hurted him too much to think about it.

Her eyes were downcast.

Did she really cause all that pain? She...How? Was she very important? Could she have been a princess from a white-stoned castle that stood on a emerald-grassed slope that overlooked a beautiful village with the kindest people?

...No...Her clothes...She was nowhere dressed good enough to be a princess...Maybe she was the fiance of a business man...She let her imagination run...But deep in heart, she knew that all those fantasies were false...And that she would just be another common village girl...

Who could she be in the vast world?

_...Gently take me into your arms..._

.._.Maybe if we hope hard enough..._

_...That our love would come true..._

_...For real..._

_...Why do you love me?.._

_...Maybe now..._

_...You truly undestand my feelings..._

_How does love feel? Will it be sweet? Will it be bitter? Will it bite at your hands?..._

_...Tell me when you truly love me...Remember...Who I to you... Then we're truly be together... Love me...Forever on... And when skies rain their tears, we can stand together and face the future... _

She wondered...

_Sweet hours have perished here;_

_This is a mighty room;_

_Within its precincts hopes have played,-_

_Now shadows in the tomb. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**Wow...Listening to Jay Chan and reading Emily Dickenson really helps the soul process sadness... Anyways, the poem belongs to the Emily Dickenson, "Time and Eternity" collection. The song words were inspired by Track 6 of Jay Chan's album, "Falling Tears" I think... **

**Happy almost Chinese New Year!**

**Aizy**


	7. Another Beginning

**Well, this is the last chapter of "Blossom of Leaf", and we've come a long way. ****YES,**** there IS going to be a sequal, and I think I'll post that up in a few days or so...Thank you all for sticking with me this far and helping me through the good, bad, and ugly. I'm so happy of all those reviews and all those hits, all those comments made me feel like a writer. For real. **

**Now, here is the ending to all those fears and the beginning to more. **

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, who is respected for his shrewd trading skills whenever the topic of, "can I buy Naruto from you?" is asked.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Another Beginning**

As Sasuke and Sakura walked through the gates of Konoha, all the citizens looked up in surprise. A rather battered looking Sasuke and an awed Sakura fianlly entered the dusty streets of Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaf. Street vendors smiled, waved casually at the Uchiha heir and the pink-haired girl. Giggling children came up to their Sakura-chan and screamed in joy, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! You're back!" And Sakura, who didn't want them to know of her amnesia, smiled and fondled with them a bit before hurrying after Sasuke, who had only slowed down a bit to let her play with the children.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Sakura asked quietly to the silent Uchiha avenger. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Hokage Tower." And that was all he said. Sakura, not wanting to annoy him by asking what a "Hokage" was, looked down at her sandals and walked in silence behind him. The streets were crowded as usual, so the progress was slow. It was much to Sasuke's relief that they didn't spot any of the Rookie Nine among the crowd.

Sasuke. He didn't know why it bothered him so much when Sakura called him just plain Sasuke. With no kuns, or happy dottingness. He was disturbed, but he put it off as being not used to it. God did he want his regular Sakura back. It would have been so much easier. When he was there, back in the forest after the kiss, he was so ready to love Sakura. And he wanted to, too. But the little gods hated him! They cursed his love with amnesia, and then Sasuke was stuck wondering if he should just bluntly tell the confused girl before him, "Hey you, I love you." But no, his Uchiha raising taught him manners (or manners to an extent), and he refused to rejected by a girl he had known since forever but she had forgotten him. So he, not being used to being nice, gentle, OR sweet, decided to treat her like regular Sakura until they got this mess fixed up.

And the Hokage was going to solve that.

Reaching the Hokage Tower, he went inside, opening the door for Sakura, who walked hurried inside nervously. Sasuke knew, this was unfamiliar territory to her now, and she was trying to be cautious. And they went up to Tsunade's office. Sasuke, being rude as he was to the Hokage, just threw open the door and walked in with a even more nervous Sakura stumbling after him.

Tsunade and Shizune looked up, and immediately brightened.

"SAKURA!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" they shouted in joy, grabbing Sakura into a tight hug. Sakura looked surprised, uncomfortable under Tsunade's overly large breasts. Sasuke was impatient, wanting Tsunade to fix their problem and get on with loving Sakura.

"Hokage." he said evenly, "We have a problem." Tsunade turned to look at Sasuke in distaste, "Wha?" Sasuke turned pointedly to Sakura, "She has amnesia." And that got both Shizune and her master out of the "yay-daze".

"WHAT!!?!?!" screamed Tsunade, crackling her knuckles, eye exploding in fire, "WHAT DID YOU DO UCHIHA!?!?!?!" Sakura had cowered in fear behind Shizune, but Sasuke looked at the Hokage in absolute cool.

"I did nothing. It was the side-effect of a jutsu Itachi casted onto her." But Tsunade was still mad, fuming, but she sat down in her chair again.

"Amnesia can't be healed by a jutsu, Sasuke." she said, slamming her fist down onto her desk, the wood crackled instantly. And Shizune sighed, she would have to buy a new one...Again.

"Her memories will have to be evoked back. Shizune, call in all the Rookie Nine. And Sasuke, leave the memory healing to Shizune and I." continued the blonde Hokage, "And Sakura, go with Shizune, she'll show you a room to rest at, we're just going to do a check-up on you."

But Sasuke knew what he would have to do. He had been so mean to Sakura all those years, and maybe it would be better if he helped her get better, erasing those horrible memories from her mind...It would certainly be easier to have her love him more and not remember all those times he had been cruel to her...

"I'll do it."

Tsunade looked up in surprise, "What?" Sasuke glared at her impatiently, "I said I'll do it. End of discussion." And he walked out. Tsunade stared at the door dumbly.

"I wonder what's wrong with him..."

--------------------------------------------------

**I know this is a very sucky ending, but I was eager about moving onto the sequal of Blossom, so ya...Stupid chapter...But anyways, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
